(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel for a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes two panels provided with field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, which determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust polarization of incident light.
Among the LCDs, a vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD, which aligns LC molecules such that the long axes of the LC molecules are perpendicular to the panels in the absence of an electric field, is spotlighted because of its high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle.
The wide viewing angle of the VA mode LCD can be realized by cutouts in the field-generating electrodes and protrusions on the field-generating electrodes. Since the cutouts and the protrusions can determine the tilt directions of the LC molecules, the tilt directions can be distributed in several directions by using the cutouts and the protrusions such that the reference viewing angle is widened.
However, because the LC molecules disposed in the corner or the connection assistants in the field-generating electrodes are not influenced by the fringe field, they are arranged in arbitrary directions in the application of a driving voltage.
When the LC molecules are arbitrarily arranged, collisions of the LC molecules may be generated in the arbitrary positions, and an undesired afterimage due to the collisions may be generated.